With the development of science and technology, portable electronic devices attract widespread attention. With the popularization of the portable electronic devices, various performances of the portable electronic devices become focus of attention. For example, waterproof and dustproof functions of the portable electronic devices have drawn more and more attention. Since the speaker device is main acoustic units of portable electronic terminals, its waterproof and dustproof functions have drawn more and more attention in this field.
A speaker device of the prior art includes a vibration system, a magnetic circuit system, and an auxiliary system for accommodating and fixing the vibration system and the magnetic circuit system. The auxiliary system includes a front cover. To ensure waterproof characteristics of a portable electronic device, generally a waterproof adhesive tape needs to be adhered onto a side, away from the vibration system, of the front cover. That is, the front cover of the speaker device comes into contact with the portable electronic device through the waterproof adhesive tape. The waterproof adhesive tape may prevent external liquids from entering into the portable electronic device via a gap between the front cover of the speaker device and a portable terminal, and thereby ensuring the waterproof effect. However, in the conventional speaker device, it is required to additionally add a procedure of adhering the waterproof adhesive tape in the manufacturing process of the speaker device because the front cover is provided with the waterproof adhesive tape, which decreases the production efficiency and increases production costs. Furthermore, the waterproof effect cannot be guaranteed when the fixing effect of the waterproof adhesive tape and the front cover is poor; and a reprocessed product yield of the speaker device may be decreased when an adhesive strength for fixing the waterproof adhesive tape and the front cover is too large.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved speaker device to overcome the defects of the speaker device in the prior art.